gleegoodtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Chevalier
Nikolai "Nick" Chevalier is a main character on Glee: Good Time. Personality He is sweet and supportive, until people make fun of him for whatever, then he becomes an intensely horrible person and destroys every shred of the other person's confidence Life Before Glee He was born into a pretty well off family in Paris, he grew up with an abusive, alcoholic father, his mother had walked out with his younger brother and sister when he was 8, he always turned to older brother and music when he came to a time of trouble and they'd sing away their blues. When he was 14 his older brother, Dmitri and himself moved to America to get away from their father, he was enrolled in a local middle school, where he was bullied endlessly for being not only gay but a biracial (French/Russian) immigrant. He speaks impeccable English for a French/Russian boy On Glee: Good Time Season 1 A Little Love Triangle Nick is first seen following Sue into the choir room and auditioning with Taylor Swift's "Fifteen", it is revealed during this that he wants to be best friends with Alice. He is clearly distressed when he recieves the message from "A" telling him that "A" knows that he's gay, but is quickly distracted when Will asks him to show the New Directions how the French dance. After glee club Alice approaches him asking him if he'd like her to show him round the school, after Nick asks if she's hitting on him he confesses he's gay. The next time Nick is seen he is singing backup in another Taylor Swift number, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". He is later seen in the background of the scene when Daniel and Elisa are auditionign to join glee club and when Sue is directing them towards the bus. The last time he is heard is when he states that the auditorium at Carmel is huge and the Byron is kinda hot. Safe & Sound Nick has a very small role in this episode and has barely any lines, and is barely seen Nick is first seen performing the mashup "Perfect/Keep Holding On" with the other New Directions. He is not heard from again until after the funeral when he is speaking with Kurt and Blaine, discussing his sexuality and how his friendship with Alice reflects Kurt's friendship with Rachel. The next time he is seen is performing "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" with the graduated and the current New Directions A-Ok Halloween Nick is first seen bumping fists with Alice after she insults Sue flawlessly. He's first line is when he protests on why the New Directions shouldn't be sexy, he is many times during "Dressin' Up" looking disgusted or indifferent. Nick is next seen staring out the window during the Saturday detention, he takes no notice of Toya, Marley and Jake's performance of "This Is Halloween", he refuses to leave when Alice tells him to come witht the rest of the group and barely pays attention to her and Brain singing "Disturbia". He is only concerned and leaves his chair when Figgin's is unconcious He is not seen again until he singings backup with the rest of the New Directions as Daniel sings a solo of "Thriller" Birthday